camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Astraeus Cabin (43)
The Astraeus Cabin (43) is the cabin that houses the children of Astraeus, Greek/Roman Titan god of dusk, stars, and constellations. Claiming and cabin When Astraeus claims his children, the child's zodiac constellation appears over his/her head. The cabin itself looks like a hybrid of a cabin and an observatory, with an adjustable telescope sticking out of the roof, which is programmable. Also on the inside, the furniture looks like constellations, the ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky, with the constellations pointed out, and the lighting is basically a small star in the middle of the ceiling which has adjustable brightness. Cabin members Head counselor: Ian rae Lieutenant counselor: Brad Fent Other members: Powers and traits 1. Children of Astraeus can summon and control miniature stars. 2. Children of Astraeus have the power to summon and control miniature versions of the constellations (it usually helps to say the name of the constellation they want to summon). 3. Children of Astraeus can turn themselves into a human star at will, thereby empowering their stars and star producing abilities. They can also turn themselves into human constellations, thereby empowering their constellation summoning and controlling abilities. They can also turn themselves into humanoid versions of the planets, giving them extra powers. 4. Children of Astraeus can innately tell the time, date, and their location just from looking at the stars. 5. Children of Astraeus are innately stronger at night, even more on a clear night, when all the stars are out. 6. Children of Astraeus are able to control gravity to a certain extent. 7. Children of Astraeus are able to summon and manipulate Astraean silver. Planet forms and powersCategory:Cabins When a child of Astraeus becomes like one of the planets, they gain both the astronomical powers and the astrological powers of each planet. 1. Mercury-In this form, the individual becomes covered by rocks and fire on one side, and ice on the other side. The powers that the individual has are enhanced speed, intelligence, and dexterity, supernaturally dense tissue, metal mimicry, heat generation, cold generation, magnetism manipulation, and intuitive aptitude. 2. Venus-In this form, the individual becomes lava-like and covered in clouds of sulfuric acid. The powers that the individual has are light, magma, heat, and electricity generation/manipulation, miasma emission, acid generation/manipulation, empathy, supernatural beauty, love manipulation, and monetary manipulation. 3. Earth-In this form, the individual becomes like whatever terrain they are standing on. The powers that the individual has are earth, plant, magnetism, and water manipulation, and metal mimicry. 4. Mars-In this form, the individual becomes covered in red dust, with ice capping his/her head. The powers that the individual has are enhanced strength, earth mimicry, ice, metal, oxygen, and sand manipulation, and manipulation of anger, ambition, blood, and pain. 5. Jupiter-In this form, the individual becomes enormous and covered in clouds of ammonia. They also become extremely cold. The powers that the individual has are enhanced strength, levitation, air, water, crystal, vapor, gravity, and magnetism manipulation, tornado creation, cyclone spinning, miasma emission, luck, order, monetary, and law manipulation, and teleportation. 6. Saturn-In this form, the individual becomes large, covered in chemical clouds, and surrounded by rings. The powers that the individual has are levitation, air mimicry, air, crystal, and water manipulation, cyclone spinning, tornado creation, wind projection, heat generation, orbit attack, causing anything that touches the rings to join them, order inducement and manipulation, law manipulation, binding, and subordination manipulation. 7. Uranus-In this form, the individual becomes blue and blurred, like when using the powers of the other gas giants. The powers that the individual has are levitation, enhanced intelligence, air, water, ice, and metal mimicry, air, water, ice, and metal manipulation, freezing, unpredictability, and electricity and technology manipulation. 8. Neptune-In this form, the individual becomes blue and blurry, like when using Uranus's powers, but is also slightly bigger. The powers that the individual has are levitation, air, water, ice, and metal mimicry, air, water, metal, ice, and crystal manipulation, heat generation, cold generation, wind projection, binding, cheating, illusion manipulation, and confusion inducement. 9. Pluto-In this form, the individual becomes small, cold, and rocky, as if they have the powers of Mercury, but only the cold side. The powers that the individual has are earth and ice mimicry, earth and ice manipulation, supernaturally dense tissue, reflection manipulation, freezing, subconscious manipulation, monetary manipulation, and truth manipulation. Category:Titan Category:Night God